The present invention relates to a foldable toilet seat for children, in particular, to a mini toilet-seat retains on toilet-seat of the common stool, such arrangement is suitable for children whose age is between 3 to 10 years old.
Nowadays, in most families, sitting-type stool are very popular. However, the height and size of such stools are not suitable for children, usually the toilet-seat is too large for children, as a result, assistance must be given to the children when they are discharging.